


Absolute Zero (the Quantum Singularity Remix)

by kindkit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's wrong with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Zero (the Quantum Singularity Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frozen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1336) by KerrAvonsen. 



> This is a remix of [Frozen](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=17472), by KerrAvonsen, written for the October 2009 round of Remix the Drabble.

In the end, or the beginning, existence is motion.

At a scale too small for even Time Lords to perceive directly, superstrings vibrate in eleven compressed dimensions. The universe dances.

Except for Jack. Jack is still, even when he's running. Smiling, hugging, talking, flirting, Jack is dead to time.

Jack is/not. Jack is nonbeing. Worse than entropy: Jack is certainty, stability. And quantum stability means no big bang. No time, no space, no universe.

Jack is unmaking, and it's the Doctor's fault.

_I am become death_, the Doctor thinks.

He looks at Jack, his monster, his mirror, and he trembles.


End file.
